RWBY: Grimlock
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots crash landed in prehistoric Remnant after civil war ravaged Cybertron to get back at Shockwave and the Predacons for humiliating them. However, Shockwave's backup plan left both him and them entombed for centuries. RWBY stumbles upon the buried body of Grimlock. Their discovery would transform everything. (AoE Grimlock & Dinobots)
1. Grimlock

_Transformers_ and its related franchise © Hasbro and Paramount Pictures

 _RWBY_ © Monty Oum (R.I.P.)  & Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter 1: Grimlock

* * *

 _Remnant, 50,000 Years Ago…_

Ice-capped mountains seemed to poke through the atmosphere.

Below were the mountain ranges with some green to them.

Further below, the land was divided by a long stretch of river that created a deep enough canyon to make this area a valley pressed up against a wide, clear blue ocean.

Prehistoric jungles and savannas were what make up the landscape with the more temperate forests such as the coniferous and deciduous closer to the mountains. Different kinds of plants ranging from modern to ancient such as palm trees to huge cycads and ferns.

The river stretched all the way inland until it was joined with a huge deep lake. Beyond were cliffs and rocky outcroppings that surrounded more of the jungles.

Birds and pterosaurs dotted the skies while huge dragonflies and flying/gliding lizards stayed closer to the canopy.

Sauropods such as Brachiosaurs, Apatosaurs, Brontosaurs, Argentinosaurs, and other species could been with grazing through the treetops with their long necks or travelling across the land in huge herds like elephants.

Dinosaurs, including Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Iguanodon, Styracosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, Struthiomimus, Edmontosaurus, and Ankylosaurus were grazing peacefully in the grasslands filled with grasses, ferns, and the occasional shrubs.

However, the scenery of peace was abruptly interrupted when a tremendous clashing sounds of metal against steel clamored throughout the valley disturbing the dinosaurs. Confused and startled, the animals wondered what's causing them. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a huge, massive robot fell from the sky and crashed onto the savanna onto its back scaring and terrifying all of the dinosaurs away. The robot in question was a colossal being of purple metal. Everything about him made him look like a walking juggernaut. He had no face but instead a large, red cyclops eye in the center of his head. A face perfect for one who had no care for emotions. He had a powerful laser cannon as his right arm instead of a hand. Or was until it was savagely torn off from him with oil, sparks, and other lubricants leaking out from the severed joints.

Then another massive robot this time tore through the edge of the jungle causing birds and small pterosaurs to scatter as this one was clearly bigger and more menacing than the cyclops robot. These beings were made of metal and a substance called Energon. Energon is the fuel, ammunition, and lifeblood of a race called Cybertronians. While most of the race was destroyed in a civil war that erupted on the planet of Cybertron many million years ago, a few survived and scattered across the universe looking for a new home and a new future. Some, however, searched the worlds for less than noble purposes than the others.

The purple Cybertronian was one of the evil Cybertronians called the Decepticons, the very ones responsible for plunging their planet into civil war. Having launched a warhead containing refined energon into this planet called Remnant so that he could collect it at a later date as well start his own operations to mine and extract the planet of its own Energon, which seemed to be rich of deep within the core. For the only master he truly was devoted to was…pure, cold logic. However, fate had other plans as the emotionless cyclops faced opposition none other than the towering, gold and silver Cybertronian that sent him flying from the jungle and crashing onto the savanna on his back. His laser cannon ripped apart by the very same Cybertronian that now stomped menacingly towards him.

The other Cybertronian, in question, was a giant amongst his own race. Standing at 140 feet tall, he resembled a bestial knight with the face sides of T-rex on his shoulders and his helmet having a large spike on his head. His armor was very bestial and prehistoric with teeth-like and skeletal-like details with spikes and spurs. His right hand was a chained spiky mace while in his left hand, he wielded a long-poled, spiky club. His name was Grimlock, Supreme Commander of the Dinobots, an ancient faction of Legendary Knights belonging to the more benevolent and justice-serving Autobots that turned rogue and wild in the Civil War. Reckless, arrogant, egotistical, ruthless, overconfident, and headstrong. Grimlock was truly menacing in his mannerisms and savage in his battle prowess as he was in his appearance.

Grimlock harshly stomped on the purple cyclops thrice almost crushing his chest plate. He transformed his chain mace into his actual robotic hand. Then he abruptly swiped the cyclops from the ground and if any of them were to stand side-by-side, the cyclops would have barely reached up to about Grimlock's ankle. Grimlock brought him close to his face and began applying pressure from his hand into the robotic cyclops that groaned in pain because of it.

"Any last words before I tear you apart just like how your Predacons tore my friends apart, Shockwave," Grimlock's spoke in a deep gravelly, venomous tone that signaled his intent to scrap him.

"It is prematurely illogical of you to assume victory when you haven't secured it yet," Shockwave spoke in his cold, calculating, emotionless voice that matched his computer-like appearance and personality. He pressed the button on the remote hidden in his hand.

Up above the stratosphere, Shockwave's vessel was in orbit. Upon receiving the signal, the ship fired its main maser cannon and a devastating purple Energon laser plummeted through the sky. It vaporized unfortunate pterosaurs and its destination was a massive crater-type of volcano along with a chain of smaller volcanos that occupy the eastern part of the land beyond the valley. Upon impact, the laser absolutely annihilated the volcano setting off a violent chain reaction. All of the smaller volcanoes erupted as lava gushed out like broken faucets. The land was in total chaos as earthquakes ripped the earth and the water from the ancient deep lake 10 miles away from Grimlock and Shockwave formed into a tsunami. Screaming panicked roars and screeches of all of the prehistoric animals, pterosaurs, and dinosaurs clamored throughout the valley when they were all desperately escaping from their destruction.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Grimlock roared in infuriated disbelief at the Decepticon mad scientist.

"If I can't have this planet's resources and Energon just like the Energon cache back on Cybertron, then neither any of you will inherit this world, Grimlock!" Shockwave pulled out his cybernetic sword surprising Grimlock by plunging it right into his throat!

"Why you…GGRRRAAAAGGGHHH!" Grimlock roared in gurgled shouts that quickly became unintelligible grunts and roars with his vocal processors damaged. Energon foamed at his mouth as he dropped Shockwave and clutched onto his damaged throat.

Shockwave could barely stand with his armor bent and crushing into the circuitry in his legs and with the joints hardly functional from the tight squeeze Grimlock applied onto him. Shockwave tried to amble or crawl away from Grimlock as fast he could, but he wasn't fast enough when Grimlock dislodged the sword from his neck and then plunged the sword piercing into Shockwave's torso immobilizing him.

"It's logical that even with my backup plan, there is less probability for me to escape," Shockwave sputtered weakly.

Grimlock snarled as he readied his hammer with both of his hands.

"But if it's to benefit the cause of the Decepticons by riding of these obsolete brutes that Optimus thought he could understand and tame their ferocity, then I have won." Shockwave said his last when Grimlock slammed the hammer onto his chest and head smashing his circuitry, killing him.

Grimlock reveled in his victory, but it was short-lived as the lava came racing towards him engulfing and burning the entire jungle away and destroying savannas killing countless of animals and plants. That included the Predacons and Grimlock's fellow Dinobots.

"N-NO-O-O….GRRAAOOOAARRGH!" Grimlock snarled and growled defiantly to the very end when he was finally swept underneath the lava. Shockwave's body was carried into the sea. The land burned and the sea steamed while chunks of the valley were torn asunder with rifts and canyons now littering the land with millions of dinosaurs and other wildlife dead.

Dark clouds of ash dominated the skies with thunder clapping.

The land was deathly silenced.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Present day Vale… Sewers…_

"Why of all the missions that Ozpin sent us to do it would have to be in the stinking sewers?!" Ruby complained as Team RWBY walked through the dark foreboding tunnels, "Ugh…it literally stinks down here!"

"You think we don't smell it here? We all do, but you complaining it's certainly not going to make it go away." Weiss scolded their team leader.

"Weiss is right, there's not much we can do, but plug our noses and find what we came here for." Yang said.

"And get the hell out of here! Seriously, I don't know how much more I can take with the rot and decay around here because I swear I just smelled someone's rotten pizza mixed with badly cooked eggs," Blake was having it worse due to Faunus having sharper senses so her nose's more sensitive, which was now working against her in this environment.

"Um…yeah, let's not say about such nasty stuff because I am about to lose my lunch," Ruby said feeling queasy.

"I agree. The sooner we find the disturbance, the sooner we can leave this dump and head back to the academy where warm showers await us." Yang concurred as she too was uncomfortable with being down here for long.

They took a left into another tunnel that was away from the murky, brackish river and further deeper into the system underneath the city.

In some tunnels, there was only tidbits of light shining through that showcases more of the filth and trash that had been littered all over with rats being seen eating them. They could even hear some of the cars passing above them.

"Dimly lit tunnels with minimum lighting, dank conditions, and rats… I can only imagine how much the people working down here wanted to be out in the light." Yang commented.

"Yeah, and then there are those who are without fortune. Some of the poorest citizens were even forced to live down here when they can't shelter or anywhere else that can house them." Blake sadly remarked.

"In this hellhole? And what do they have to eat around here?" Weiss questioned.

"When survival is your only priority, anything else is a luxury, especially down here." Blake explained.

"Isn't that unsanitary and detrimental to their survival?" Weiss asked feeling disgusted at the thought while saddened by it.

"With no money, scraps are all they can contend with unless they resort to stealing, which they become pickpockets, but otherwise… it's pretty much survival on the edge and many of them become hit with severe malnutrition."

"Oh Oum…" Weiss paled.

"Pretty sure that's something else the rick folks back home don't tell you about the little people beneath them," Yang said to Weiss.

"I know about the mistreatment and abuse of the Faunus workers under the management of my father, but this is something else." Weiss admitted, "And it's just unbelievably tragic."

"Every day we all learn something new like how much I now appreciate the good life above the streets better than I have before," Yang said as they continued to tread through the sewer tunnels carefully with Ruby holding the flashlight and the map that had spot of the reported disturbance marked with an 'X'.

"According to the map given to us by the City of Vale Department, we should be reaching the site of the disappearances…" Ruby stopped causing Yang to almost bump into her younger half-sister. Weiss noticed her leader stopped walking while Blake looked in the direction of where's she was looking.

"What's up, sis? Why are we stopping?" Yang asked.

"Because…" Ruby shined her flashlight onto a group of Beowolves that were feasting on the bodies of the sewage maintenance guys along with some Snapper Grimm resembling the Kaprosuchus or Boar-Tusked Crocodiles that were about the length of SUV's as they feasted on some of the human and Faunus victims while guarding the entrance to a cavern that wasn't in the map at all, "it's right in front of us."

The Beowolves and the Snappers glared and roared and hissed at the Huntresses.

"Alright, time to get to work! It's better than walking through these creepy stink-ass tunnels all day," Yang said as she equipped Ember Celica. Weiss took out her Myrtenaster, Blake loaded her Gambol Shroud, and Ruby unleashed her Crescent Rose.

"Go!" Ruby yelled with a grin.

The Beowolves ran over and tried to overwhelm Team RWBY, but they easily moved around them as Ruby bisected one by the torso. Yang threw several punches at the Beowolf before she launched a mighty one that sent the monster spiraling into the wall. Blake shot at several them pelting them with Dust bullets damaging them before she sliced through four of them with her katana. She jumped over a Snapper that tried to sneak upon with its jaws. It was then held in place by a glyph courtesy of Weiss. That allowed Yang to get up close to the Grimm and let it have it with her punches and shotgun shells up close damaging its armor and then with one punch to the white, red skull shattering it, the Snapper died.

Ruby backflipped from a Beowolf swiping her before she used her Semblance to cut through it and aimed her gun at another and shot it in the face. Weiss froze several other Beowolves with her glyphs and shot them with hails of icicles.

One of the last Beowolves tried to tackle Ruby from behind. However, Ruby saw the beast coming and she turned and lopped its head off before it fell dead to the dirty tunnel floor headless.

That left Team RWBY with the 5 other remaining Snapper left with the fifth one being a larger alpha with bigger spikes and more tusk-like teeth.

"Remember about these guys being cold-blooded?" Ruby asked her team.

"Sort of!" Yang answered.

"I do," Weiss replied as she knew Ruby's strategy.

"Okay, Weiss! Ice Flower!" Ruby commanded.

"Got it!" Weiss used her glyphs as she encased Ruby's bullets in ice as she sniped every five of the Snapper into frozen ice.

"Blake! Ladybug!"

Using their speeds, Blake and Ruby attacked Crocodilian Grimm from opposite sides in alternate sliding maneuvers eliminating the smaller and less armored ones leaving only the bigger and heavier Alpha standing.

The Alpha Snapper gave out an angry guttural roar as it swung its spiky tail at the Blake. Yang pushed Blake out of the way before she clubbed by the tail and crashed into the wall of the tunnel.

"Yang!" Blake shouted to her partner.

"Ruby, watch out!" Weiss yelled warning Ruby to stay sharp because the Snapper Grimm sprinted towards her with its jaws wide open.

"Whoa!" Ruby barely had time to react before the Grimm bit onto the blunt end of the Crescent Rose's blade. Ruby struggled to dislodge it from its huge teeth, but the Snapper's strong neck muscles lifted Ruby along with her weapon. The monster shook her like a dog with a chew toy before it slammed her right into another wall.

Weiss fired more icicles, but they couldn't penetrate deep enough into the beast's tough scaly pitch-black hide. The Schnee Huntress was forced to back off when it slammed its tail down onto her. Then the Snapper charged at Ruby hoping to engulf her, but Yang got in front of her sister just in time after recovering and quickly fired into the Snapper's mouth forcing the creature to back off as it roared in pain.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby thanked her.

"No prob, Rubes," Yang said, "But how are going to deal with big boy here as he's pretty tanky alright."

"Maybe, but there's only one way to find out." Ruby then called out to the Snapper provoking it on purpose.

"Hey!" That got the Grimm beast's attention, "You want to have a second go at me?!"

"Ruby?! What are you doing? I just saved you from being lizard food for this guy!" Yang was astounded.

"No! I got this!" Ruby told her sister off.

The Alpha Snapper lunged, but at the last minute, Ruby used her Semblance to speed herself out of harm's way and the Snapper's jaws snapped only air harmlessly.

"Now, Blake! Wrap your string around its jaws to close it!" Ruby directed.

Knowing there wasn't much time to question, Blake did exactly as she was told and when the string enclosed around the mouth, the crocodilian Grimm had trouble opening its jaws.

"Weiss freeze the tail!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss quickly placed the glyph underneath the tail and ice froze it before the Snapper even moved it.

"Okay, your show, Yang!"

Yang slammed her fists as she unleashed her Semblance with waves of energy abruptly emanating from her with her eyes turned red and hair on fire. Blake and Ruby let their hands down and Yang got on top of them before they pushed her up. She let out a war cry and punched the Snapper to the ground, killing it. There were no more Grimm.

"Well, that was okay," Yang said, dusting herself off.

"There could have been more, but that Alpha Snapper was unexpected," Weiss remarked.

"I never seen something like that in the sewer or within the city before," Blake said as she never recalled seeing anything like that in her time in the White Fang.

Team RWBY looked down into the hole that led into an ancient looking cavern tunnel that led into the unknown.

"I don't see what's so special about this tunnel that's attracting this number of Grimm here," Weiss wondered.

"Dunno. I am no archaeologist so a lot of things could have happened in there," Yang confessed scratching her hand.

"That's what we're here for. Check out for anything suspicious or something of interest to us like this one." Ruby concluded pointing her flashlight towards the darkened cave.

"I don't know if it is safe for us to traverse in there without a professor or so," Weiss pointed it out.

"There might be treasure or some kind of cool relic down there. Where's your sense of adventure, Weiss?" Ruby remarked.

"Don't be childish, this is not a treasure chest game. It is a potentially dangerous situation that if not handled properly could endanger all of us. That's why I said what I said," Weiss answered to Ruby's words.

"That'll be too long and by the time that happens the Grimm might come back here again and we'll have to start over again. Besides I am up for more adventure!" Yang was the first to rush into the cave.

"Hey, Yang, wait up!" Ruby came next turning her flashlight on as she trailed after her.

"Ruby! Yang!" Blake ran after them leaving Weiss alone flabbergasted.

"Why the nerve of…(sigh)…I'll have to go against my better judgment," Weiss shrugged her shoulders in defeat while sighing in exasperation as afterwards, she ran after her teammates into the darkness of the cave, "Wait up, you dunces! How could you leave me up there alone?!"

* * *

 _10 minutes later…_

As the team of young Huntresses-in-training trekked further and further into the cave with everyone having to pull out their own flashlights, they saw more and more of what was once life etched onto the cave walls and columns.

Petrified ancient trees, plant species long gone, fossilized skeletons of prehistoric animals long extinct with some being mummified, and giant bone fragments and skulls of dinosaurs.

"Wow! It's like we're in a treasure chest," Ruby remarked as she was blown away at the multitude of life that was entrapped in here.

"Yeah…filled with dead things," Weiss finished almost killing the mood.

"Don't spoil it, Weiss," Ruby face palmed at Weiss's bluntness.

"Yeah, take a chill pill and Weissen up a bit," Yang responded with her terrible pun that left everyone groaning.

"Thanks a lot~" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Please stop, Yang," Ruby pleaded, but Yang didn't hear her plea or just ignored it.

"But seriously, Weiss, you need to lighten up. We're not walking into a morgue filled with gross stuff you know," Yang said.

"I know what a morgue is, but this whole cavern with these skeletons of dead animals is still creeping me out," Weiss held her shoulders tightly as she was uncomfortable with the atmosphere of the place.

"This cave… it seems ancient and very old." Blake remarked as she took note of the petrified trees and fossils.

"You think this was before the Great War?" Yang asked.

"Probably. Maybe during when human and Faunus civilizations got started," Blake guessed.

"The only thing that doesn't make any lick of sense are the lack of human skeletons in the cave. I mean, if this was supposed to be during when we started taking up Dust against the Grimm, I would have expected to see some human and Faunus skeletons and some primitive weapons. Yet we're seeing none of that." Yang observed with her arms wide around.

"But there's never been history recorded before mankind first went into conflict with Grimm, and to think this would suggest such is…" Weiss went wide-eyed at the implications that the cave's secrets held for Remnant's history.

"Looks like whatever we found down here is certainly going to rewrite history and change it as well." Yang remarked as she too was now just starting to realize how life-changing this was.

Ruby kept walking until she came across something extraordinary and unusual.

"Yang! Weiss! Blake! Come here, I found something much better than cool! You've got to see this!" Ruby shouted with her voice echoing throughout the cave.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss ran over to their leader's side, but as soon as they saw what Ruby was seeing their pupils shrunk and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What the?" Yang asked clearly admonished.

In front of them was a metallic clawed hand that was clearly huge and slightly bigger than an Alpha Ursa. It and a cybernetic skeletal arm was sticking out from the cave wall frozen in plain sight. More astonishing was that the arm and hand seemed to belong to a gigantic knight of some sort that looked bestial and savage with its right shoulder seemingly to have a ferocious skull of representing an unknown creature of sort. Most of its body was buried underneath the cavern wall leaving only its upper body partially exposed and the head that seemed to have a huge spike on its head. Then the giant knight-like being or whatever it was clearly wasn't made out of the same material as the skeletons in the cave were.

"In the name of all that is good, what is this?" a shocked Weiss asked as she shined her flashlight onto the partially-exposed being of unknown origin.

"I have no clue. I have never seen anything like this," Blake shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, one thing's for sure. We've made a discovery! Do you realize what this means?! We're going to be remembered as the first people to have discovered something out of this world as this one!" Ruby slapped her hand onto the metallic finger only for the finger to spark and shine with a strange blue light and make a stranger sound of something whirring.

"Whoa! Ruby, what did you do?" Weiss asked her.

"I only just slapped it," Ruby said confused.

Before Yang could say her words, the team then heard whirring noises and garbled whispers and voices seemingly coming from the immobilized titan.

"What's going on?!" Yang asked.

Then in a shocking, nightmarish moment that would haunt the girls forever. The titan's head slowly turned to face Ruby and in one sudden move, the optics suddenly blared open with menacing red light and its mouth let out a terrifying roar. Its eyes shined brightly onto Ruby's own before it went 'dead' again and thus…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She screamed painfully as not only was she blinded, but saw a brief horrific flash of a beast opening its enormous maw of terrifying teeth that sent her clutching her face and falling onto the floor.

"RUBY!" Yang, Weiss, Blake all screamed in panic.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **Please read,** **review** **, fave, and like this new story! Constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames and outright hatred of this story or towards me will not be tolerated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Break Out

_Transformers and its related franchise_ © Hasbro and Paramount Pictures

 _RWBY_ © Monty Oum (R.I.P.)  & Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter 2: Break Out

* * *

"Professor Ozpin." Yang was called to the Headmaster's office. Hours earlier, she and Blake loaded their unconscious leader onto the stretcher in the Bullhead and rushed her to the hospital. Yang had to temporarily fill in the role of the Team's leader when writing the report with some of Weiss's assistance. Within seconds, he said to her after coming in,

"Ah…it's you, Ms. Xiao Long. Usually, I would have the team leader, or in your team's case, Ruby explain to me in my office. For her older sibling to do so, would you explain to me what happened to her that caused you to take up the responsibility?"

"I'm not the best when it comes to filing reports and all, but they do still have a purpose and that's in answering your questions in detail. That's the report's job, not mine," Yang replied.

"Good point, but nonetheless, it's still important for the leader's…right-hand man to report verbally well just as much as he or she has write it well," Ozpin explained.

"Now that's something useful for me to learn if my sister's unavailable as she is right now," Yang said.

"Yes, and I do agree. Now tell me what happened that caused Ruby to be unavailable," Ozpin said.

"Well first of all, we found what's causing the maintenance guys to disappear for the City of Vale Department to lose their boys in the sewers. Turns out there were a few numbers of Beowolves and we spotted some Snappers feasting on the poor guys. We managed to blast them apart, including the Alpha Snapper. By then, it was noticeable that they were by a broken hole in the wall that led into a very old cavern of sort," Yang explained.

"Interesting. Did that appear on the map of the city sewers?" Ozpin asked her.

"Uh…no. That didn't. I don't whether it was the maintenance guys that discovered it by accident or if the Grimm happened to be curious. Anyway, by curiosity, we went exploring into the cave system. Honestly, I can't find words to describe what we saw down there," Yang shrugged her shoulders as she like Weiss and Blake were still trying to comprehend what they just experienced.

"Oh, would you care to expand on that, Yang?"

"Best way to put it that it was like going through a creepy museum of dead animals and plants encased in rock and limestone instead of glass exhibits. But that's not even the weirdest part, it was further down that we saw a titan of some sort buried partially in the wall. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but it looked like some kind of gigantic, monstrous knight."

* * *

 _In Beacon Academy's Infirmary…_

Ruby woke up blinded by the hospital's ceiling lights. The moment she did, a minor headache assaulted her.

"Oww…tch! That was some bizarre dream," Ruby spoke barely above a whisper with her cherry-tipped hair disheveled while slowly rubbing her eyes. She slowly looked around until she was strongly hugged by someone.

"Ruby. Thank goodness that you woke up," the voice close to her was none other than Yang.

"Yang?" Ruby said as she turned her head to see she was fully wrapped in Yang's embrace.

"Yeah, it's me." Yang responded.

"Yang!" Ruby hugged her sister back, "What on Remnant happened to me?"

"You were on the cave floor clutching your face and screaming like hell after that 'dead' titan flashed its eyes at us. We were all worried and panicky that something terrible happened to you. Of course, we had to get out of the cave and sewers as fast as we could," Yang explained while still hugging her.

"And the titan's body?" Ruby asked wondering if anyone had done anything about their discovery and the cave.

"I have sent the report about it to Ozpin and Weiss, Blake, and I were summoned to meet up with him in his office to discuss our findings. We did and the meeting happened just yesterday before you woke up this morning," Yang answered.

"Yesterday without me? What day is it today?" Ruby asked.

"It's Thursday." Yang said.

"And how long was I out?" the youngest Huntress-in-training asked.

"You were knocked out for three nights, Rubes. You were asleep for a long time," the blonde, buxom brawler explained.

Ruby was rendered silent at the time of length she was unconscious in the infirmary. She couldn't believe it was that long when she felt it had only been minutes.

"Ruby?" Yang's voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Yeah, um, sis? Were you…?" Ruby was about to ask something, but Yang beat her to it when she said,

"I was checking up on you immediately after classes were over and I had to forsake most of my usual activities, except the gym and heavy-lifting workouts, to look after you, Rubes," Yang reassured her with a small smile on her face.

"Y-Yang… I understand…that you're my sister and all, but… you didn't have to do all of that for me. What about Weiss and Blake?"

"We took turns even though I was the one doing most of the checking. Weiss was definitely worried for you in the typical Schnee fashion and Blake was not vocal about it, but she was worried for you. We all are. In fact, yesterday night, I didn't sleep at my bed in our dorm room. I just couldn't bear to sleep with the possibility that you might've gone on for a week or two like Sleeping Beauty. I had permission from the nurse and Glynda to keep watch beside you and sleep with you. Rubes, I love you; that's why I did all of this," Yang gently said.

"You don't know how much I love that, Yang. You're the best sister anyone could ask for," Ruby complimented Yang with tears almost threatening to spill out of her silver eyes.

"Thanks, Rubes," Yang replied back happily.

"You're welcome," Ruby said. Both were deep in their sisterly hug and they slowly backed away from each other to give the other breathing room.

"So am I green lighted to get out of here because I want to be back with you, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Alice, and the others?" Ruby asked her sister.

"The doctor noticed that you were starting to come to so she told me to give you about 30 minutes to recover. Hehehe…don't worry, Ruby, I'll help you on your feet after you've been so bedridden for two days." Yang comforted her.

"I would like that. It would be good to catch up with you and the others, Yang."

"They're more than happy to see you up and about. They have been concerned about you throughout the nights." Yang explained.

"Oh geez…they got nothing to worry about and I will show them that not even being knocked by some weird titan for days would keep me down for long!" Ruby tried to get out of the infirmary bed, but the moment her feet touched the ground, she almost stumbled onto the floor. Yang managed to catch her fall as she teased,

"Whoa, easy there, Red Runner. You need to recover first. Like I said, you've been knocked out quite a bit."

"Hehehe… I guess you're right, but 30 minutes seem like a while and it sucks."

"It will go by quickly, Ruby, I guarantee you that time will fly by quickly and you will be out of here in no time."

…

…

…

After 30 minutes have passed, the doctor have given Ruby the go ahead to leave the hospital. Thus with help from Yang, she was able to stand and walk out of the infirmary where Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR.

Then standing next to Jaune's team was Team ALCE, which was another freshmen team consisting of the 7'5" tall, beautiful giantess named Alice Marigold, a girl with fair skin, big, pink eyes, and orange-yellow blonde, thick, long hair that traveled down to her waist. She wore a blue corset dress with a white front, yellow hem and yellow laces on the back. The upper part of her dress was light gray, with a high white collar and elbow length sleeved with yellow cuffs. Her belt was a long pink ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets. She had a pair of shoulder armor plates.

Beside her was another gorgeous female and her name was Lizann Varanus. She had beautiful sandy brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Fair skinned with some patches of scaly skin that were pale creamy-white with pattern of black lines and flecks. Her arms had some scales that are dark with white spots including her feet. The most telling feature indicating her Faunus heritage was her long, tapering tail. It was yellow or cream with brown rosettes edged in dark brown on the back. She wore a black cowgirl hat. A green vest that had a black lizard symbol on her left side while wearing a long-sleeved, buttoned cream shirt with a khaki-colored collar. Brown belt and black jeans with brown cowgirl boots that have Grimm Creeps etched into them.

On Alice's right was a young teenage girl with white rabbit ears and messy, curly silver hair. She wore glasses and an attire similar to Weiss Schnee, but with red color and yellow bolero. She carried a silver pocket watch with her. She was Charlotte White.

The final member of the team stood next to Charlotte. He was Edgar "Hatter" Lawrence, a young scrawny teenager with a deceptively slim frame with lean musculature like a crane. He has spiky, short orange hair. Fair skin, blue eyes and has a wing-shaped mask that covers his left eye with a white, blank replica of an eye. He wore a slick-looking black Victorian-styled suit with a red bolero with green rims, red cuffs and a green buttoned gentleman's shirt underneath. He wore black-checkered pants. His Victorian-styled Top Hat was black and stylized with wing-shaped rims around it. Then there was sort of a golden eye in the middle of the hat closed. He had an ornamental yellow rose in his chest pocket.

Weiss and Blake filled in rest of the missing blanks for Ruby. It then leads to Team RWBY conversing with their two sister teams about their recent discovery of the titan they found in the cave underneath a huge city park with Team JNPR sharing their own adventure about how they had dealt with a Widow Grimm infestation in someone else's property. Team ALCE did the same telling their own tale of adventure of how a lone ancient Deathstalker was terrorizing the rural countryside of Vale until they confronted it with help from the local sheriff and his police forces with Alice putting an end to the threat by ripping its tail stinger off in her Semblance as a 36 foot tall giantess with her bare hands and plunged it right into its thorax.

The friends had fun conversing and socializing with each other until the bell has rung.

* * *

 _The following week…_

Team RWBY was in Vale Central Park and above the cave that housed the partially-buried body of the mysterious titan and numerous fossils of ancient, prehistoric life. The cave was now exposed as the massive bulldozers, digging crane machines, and trucks dug away the earth protecting the cave from the outside world. The park was closed off to visitors for now. This time, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang weren't the only ones in town. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Alice, Lizann, Charlotte, and Edgar were with them currently helping the construction workers, archaeologists, and paleontologists extract the entombed titan from its rocky prison.

After intense and hairsplitting days of legal paperwork, negotiations, arguments, renegotiations, and compromises on part of the city mayor and Ozpin and Glynda, the project mission to remove the titan and fossilized remains of dinosaurs from the cave and their transportation to scientific facilities more suited for them was finally underway.

"Okay, we've put another Explosive Dust Dynamite onto this part of the wall. We're good to go!" Ruby shouted as she placed the explosive and primed it along with many others ready for detonation.

"Good! Now get away from there! We're going to blow that chunk and there might be some huge pieces of rock flying about so get your team to some considerable distance!" shouted the project manager.

Team RWBY backed off from the wall and put on heavy duty ear muffs to protect their ears from the explosive sound of the detonation with Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Alice having their own sets to do the same. Lizann, Edgar, Pyrrha, and Charlotte were on patrol duty along with the local Vale police and a division of the Atlesian soldiers sent to reinforce the dig site as to deter potential terrorists.

The charge detonated and blasted part of the wall off that had minimum amount of fossils, most of which were at best tiny unidentifiable fragments and of little significance. It did do the job of removing the rock that now exposed more of the titan's upper torso and body revealing its mechanical and alien nature with the armor looking more bestial than Team RWBY had seen of it earlier. Now in broad daylight, its true nature could be seen and it was a heart-stopping and surrealistic view for everyone seeing it for the first time. And the titan didn't even looked damaged at all by the dynamite.

Yang whistled.

"Damn! From the size of it, whatever this creature is, it's bigger than a Paladin," Ren remarked.

"I know, right?! This is the biggest find of the century and we get to be part of history!" Nora shouted excitedly.

"No doubt that the news will sensationalize this even as we speak, but I am more curious as to what on Remnant is this thing really." Jaune stated.

"Have to go punch out rocks and dirt first before we can even get to that point," Yang pointed her finger at the work that still needed to be done as evident by the pickaxes and drilling machines being worked on by the archaeologists and paleontologists.

One of the men carrying a huge toolbox accidentally tripped on one of the rocks and a hammer and a wrench flew out and hit the titan right on the arm. Several other of his coworkers were already yelling at him to be more careful next time or how clumsy he was today.

The junior paleontologist scrambled to regather all of the tools not noticing that the tools had sent a stronger jolt to the buried metal giant. Deep within, the dormant spark core was tickled by the jolt. At first nothing happened, but after a minute the spark glowed and the mechanisms started to shift and turn.

The junior paleontologist carrying the toolbox set it down and he stood next to the arm protruding out from the partially reduced rock wall. His back was facing the giant metallic hand that he, or strangely anyone didn't see a minute twitch of the finger. Nor did the eyes that seemed to flicker in their glow.

Then…

…

All of the sudden, the huge clawed, robotic hand that was supposedly immobile became mobile once more as it crushed the unsuspecting paleontologist. Everyone was shellshocked and horrified of what just happened.

"WHOA! Did you see that?! The arm moved. That's awesome!" Nora reacted like she usually would no matter how unconventional or shocking the situation was.

But her friends didn't share her unconventional enthusiasm as they were now spooked or terrified of the new life given to the hand. It wasn't just the hand. What were once dull optics, brightened up with terrifying crimson light of vitality, sentience, and primordial wrath. The head moved and the being gave off an intimidating guttural growl that scared the shit out of everyone present.

"Fall back! Get away from the wall!" Ruby shouted to everyone in the park.

"Come on, move!" Yang yelled.

"You heard the ladies! Evacuate the premises NOW!" the project leader hollered into the megaphone.

Police sirens and the city emergency sirens were being activated as they wailed throughout the city.

Pyrrha, Lizann, Charlotte, and Edgar that were on patrol noticed something was wrong at the park. When the Spartan turned around to see the 'dead' titan now alive from what she now realized was possibly suspended animation, she muttered with terror,

"Oh no, Jaune, Ruby!"

Pyrrha rushed back to her teammates as did Lizann, Charlotte, and Edgar to their team leader, Alice.

Grimlock clawed onto the chunk of the wall that had encased his legs and ripped it apart with frightening ease of his strength taking down several construction workers and archaeologists to their deaths. He did this until he could lift his robotic legs again. He tore the entire cave wall down as he pulled his left arm out of the wall in destructive feat of power and strength. Many of the researchers and workers were killed and crushed by the chaotic hail of debris, rock, and stalactites. Within a matter of five minutes, Grimlock broke free from his thousands of years of imprisonment. He finally was beginning to stand from the sitting position he once was stuck with. Then he noticed some of the cranes and strange machines blocking his way.

Growling with indifference, the bestial Knight grabbed onto their wires and he pulled all three of them down into the cavern floor smashing them into scrap.

Ruby and her friends had finished helping the workers, the archaeologists, and paleontologists leave the park safely while keeping an eye out when they saw the cranes pulled into the hole.

Then they saw the clawed hand and spiky robotic arm launched up from the cavern hole and slammed down onto the trees and ground.

"OMG…" Alice stuttered in awed fear of the arm that easily was bigger than her in her giantess state.

As Grimlock climbed himself out of the enormous hole, his size and muscular girth within the nightmarishly bestial, prehistoric armor intimidated the citizens, the police force, and even the Atlesian soldiers. When he stood up at his full height of 140 feet tall, he blocked out the sun, which created an outline of his terrifying presence with the spikes and uneven bone-like look of his body.

"H-….holy crap…" Yang muttered in disbelief, her eyes full of horror at how gigantic this titan really was when it wasn't in a sitting position.

With a single swear, she summarized what everyone was thinking in their heads.

Ruby stared at the very being that blinded her in the cave.

Weiss was completely flabbergasted, refusing to believe her own eyes.

Even Blake was almost scared to death, with her lips trembling.

"T-t-t-th-th-tha-that… t-t-t-thi-thing… is HUGE!" Jaune stammered out of pure panic.

"A-and… scary!" Ren said with a little stutter in his voice with his composure already falling at the seams.

Nora silently had her mouth dropping to the pavement.

"Oh my!" Alice covered her mouth in pure terror.

"Well…jumping jeepers… that is one terrifying, big-ass robot, mate!" Lizann said with her tail swinging frantically side to side.

Charlotte fainted.

Edgar almost dropped his cane as he had never seen a robot that's supposed to be primitive, yet be contradictorily advanced in its design, mechanisms, movement, and, if he's not mistaken, A.I.

While the human and Faunus heroes were busy gawking at Grimlock, the ancient Transformer scanned and analyzed the new lifeforms in front of him. Their composition and texture was totally unfamiliar to him, who was made out of Energon and metal. He didn't know what to make of these strange organics that seemed to be everywhere. When he heard a gun being cocked and loaded, he looked to his left and saw what looked like men in more unicolored uniform and "backward Cybertronians" (Atlesian war androids) holding guns and rockets in their arms. When he zoomed in on the guns, his mind became clouded with instinctive, animalistic rage with vague images of Decepticons similar to the "backward Cybertronians".

The police and the Atlesian platoon nervously aimed their guns at the giant Transformer in front of them.

However, as Grimlock took three steps that took him much closer to them than they were ready for one of the younger soldiers snapped under pressure and fired out of panic. That ensued the others to fire their guns and laser rifles with the Dust bullets and lasers not doing much to damage or dent Grimlock's armor.

Not amused, Grimlock took out his long-poled spiky hammer, which scared more crap out of them. And death was quick and instantaneous when Grimlock swung the hammer down onto the police forces, the androids, and the soldiers.

Citizens went hysterical as they fled from the carnage Grimlock had now unleashed.

"Look out!" Blake hollered pushing Weiss out of the way with Nora doing the same with Ren when Grimlock's foot slammed in between them.

Grimlock rampaged through the park killing dozens upon dozens of citizens, policemen, officers, and Atlesian soldiers with cars being crushed and buildings being destroyed. The Supreme Dinobot Commander had been swinging his hammer and his spiky chained mace club haphazardly.

Then he was bombarded by the weaponry of the two Paladins stationed to corridor off the park from the public, Grimlock seemed to be destroyed when they launched missiles at him. Thinking they damaged, their faces turned from anticipation to that of horror when they saw that Grimlock wasn't damaged at all. Now they were closer in size in relation to the enemies he had fought in the past, but far from their level of competence as he made scrapmetal of two Paladins within a short time as he hammered and club bashed and bludgeoned their systems. Spotting three more headed his way, he took initiative this time, not allowing the enemy to fire upon him as he threw his hammer like a spearing projectile that squashed the cockpit mercilessly turning the pilot inside into a bloody pancake. Grimlock quickly grabbed his hammer and he stowed it away into a compartment hidden inside his body.

Then Grimlock did something that was thought to be impossible as he slammed down his hands going on all fours only for his robotic, pseudo-skeletal, exoskeleton to change and shift gears and rearrange. His legs became a sharp-pointed tail, his arms became massive bird-like legs. Two-clawed arms popped out and a huge, blocky, vaguely rectangular, reptilian head with two horns, a massive mouth and snout with huge teeth emerged.

Grimlock transformed into a 110 foot tall, dragon-like, robotic Tyrannosaurus rex!

He unleashed an earth-shattering, deafening, roar 10x louder than thunder while he spewed out furiously hot flames from his maw.

"Holy shit!" Lizann swore with her eyes nearly popping out of her socket.

"Did that robot just transformed into a freaking T-rex?!" Nora hollered with childish glee.

The pilots were so caught off guard by the transformation that they failed to react on time when Grimlock began to massacre the Paladins with one being knocked down by the swing of his huge head and immediately crushed underfoot. He skewered another one with his tail and grabbed it with his jaws and threw it into Wal-Mart. Grimlock spit out a huge stream of fire that obliterated the mangled up Paladin and set the super store on fire. The last one desperately tried to damage Grimlock with everything it had, but its smaller size was a liability as the Cybertronian T-rex was unfazed as he lunged forward and snapped the battle mech in half with its jaws and armor-piercing teeth.

Yang gulped hard upon witnessing that,

"Oh…crap. We're screwed."

Grimlock stomped towards Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team ALCE and then roared right in their faces with his mouth glowing ominously burning orange from the flames it generated.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **Please read, review, fave, and like this new story! Constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames and outright hatred of this story or towards me will not be tolerated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Rumble in the Urban Jungle

_Transformers_ and its related franchise © Hasbro and Paramount Pictures

 _RWBY_ © Monty Oum (R.I.P.)  & Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter 3: Rumble in the Urban Jungle

* * *

"Please, Ozpin, I am urging you for the last time! Send me, Peter, and Bart out there to rescue the kids from that monster!" Glynda protested and pleaded with Ozpin, who didn't seem perturbed by the giant's escape from the ancient underground cave.

"That will not be necessary, Glynda. They will no longer be kids. They are Huntsmen and Huntresses and they will have to realize that sooner or later." Ozpin countered.

"May I remind you that Ruby and her friends are still young and inexperienced in the real world?" Glynda tried to instill logic into her colleague's unconventional outlook of their students.

"This incident will provide them the opportunity to see that there are things in the world that are beyond just protecting humanity from the Grimm," Ozpin said drinking his mug of coffee.

"That giant robot…is no Grimm, Ozpin. Not only is it beyond our parameters of the threats we face, but we know nothing about it. It's not just the students that don't have an inkling of how to deal with that thing, none of us do. We don't know what that thing will do, and you can't anticipate what else that thing can do!" Glynda said exasperated.

"That's why I sent the students out there not only to guard the discovery, but now to also assess what that giant is capable of because I do acknowledge that it is no ordinary robot. No robot that I know of has the ability to survive for long, reactivate by its own will, and transform into a powerful beast." Ozpin remarked about the unusual abilities he had seen the giant robot unleash on the Paladins.

"So you sent them as scouts basically, but scouts can die if confronted by an enemy unknown to them and that's the likely scenario that I am seeing," Glynda said grimly.

The elevator door to Ozpin's office opened to reveal a fuming, irritated General James Ironwood storming through.

"Ozpin! I came here to enjoy the Vytal Festival only to find even before departure that Vale is already under attack from a fossilized giant robot! I barely managed to have the army scramble their units there and mobilize the new Paladin units that I was supposed to showcase to the public," Ironwood growled as marched towards the Headmaster's desk.

"And they are dead." Ozpin finished.

Ironwood slammed both of his hands on his desk.

"For years, I've warned that you need to amplify the security of the city and your academy from potential surprise attacks, but you pushed my advice off saying that it would only bring more fear and suspicion that would feed the Grimm. Now what I feared has exactly happened and Vale's own military won't be enough to deal with this new threat!" Ironwood ranted pointing to the screen that showed Grimlock's robot mode rampaging in the park.

"I recall that there was division of Atlas' troops that immediately was annihilated before they even had a chance," Ozpin said.

"Yes, but I also saw your students, Ozpin. I know they are trained to be Hunters for the next generation, but they never encountered that monster before and they're already falling apart!"

"That remains to be seen and the battle has only just begun," Ozpin calmly said with confidence.

"Remains to be seen?!" Ironwood yelled out flabbergasted, "Ozpin! That robot transformed into a carnivorous dinosaur long extinct… a Tyrannosaurus rex, if I'm not mistaken, and tore Atlas' newest line of battle mechs without suffering a scratch! If that monster of a robot has been able to inflict that much damage, then your students' chances of survival against such a foe are slim to none, Ozpin!"

"We wouldn't know about that unless we have someone to test the creature's weakness," Ozpin said back at his old friend.

"And your students are that "someone"? As far as I can tell, they are getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter! Tell me how that's testing the creature when it is more like the other way around?" Ironwood argued.

"Then is what are you suggesting going to make the situation any better because from what I observed that robot is acting like a confused and scared animal. And sending more forces after it might cause the robot to become more aggressive that could cause more lives to be lost and that is something I won't allow," Ozpin remarked.

"The situation demands immediate action and I am not going to sit here and watch my men and the citizens be terrorized by an ancient robot gone on a rampage!" Ironwood shouted.

"And I am not going to allow the city to turn into a warzone to destroy a robot with a massive army and involve countless casualties that could potentially attract the Grimm to our borders!" Ozpin yelled.

"Ozpin…the city didn't turn into a warzone. It already has become a warzone."

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **GGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**_

Grimlock roared as he spit out a stream of plasma fire at the "Strange Organics" with their weird weapons and gadgets.

"Spread out!" Ruby, Jaune, and Alice hollered out their commands to their respective teams. They spread out to the sides to avoid burned by the robo T-rex's bad breath. The flame breath did, however, scorch several cars and trucks on the road with some looking melted as they were intensely seared. Even the road wasn't spared as there were serious burn marks traveling in a straight line in accordance to the fire breath that spit in the direction it was aimed for.

"Wow, this guy packs some serious _fire_ -power…get it? _Fire –_ Power! Ehhh? Guys?" Yang gestured to the fiery burn marks and then to the flexing of her arm muscle to emphasize her pun to no successful effect. She was greeted with boos and groans from her teammates and friends.

"Seriously, Yang?! Right in the middle of a battle?! I can't believe you!" Weiss yelled at her in exasperation.

"You better believe it, Ice Princess!" Yang laughed as she already started firing her Ember Celica at Grimlock as any Hunter with a foldable weapon that can transform into a gun transformed their weapons into guns, which were Ruby's Crescent Rose, Weiss's Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, Pyrrha's Milo, Nora's Magnihild, Ren's StormFlowers, Edgar's cane, and Charlotte's Time Staff, which turned into a sniper rifle. They unleashed their barrage of Dust bullets that peppered Grimlock all over.

Grimlock gave out a snarling roar as he was not only shot at, but also hit by cars that were thrown at his face by Alice Marigold. Her giant height and superhuman strength allowed her to lift heavier objects as she even threw a pickup truck at Grimlock. The thrown truck hit the Transformer right in the head once more forcing Grimlock to stumble back a bit. When Alice threw an SUV, this time he caught it in his jaws in spite of the hail of bullets he's subjected to. His armor quickly went into self-repair as part of the amazing techno-biology of all Cybertronians. With a simple exertion of force, his teeth demolished the SUV instantaneously.

Grimlock had enough as he stomped his foot hard enough to break up the pavement of the road and cause fault lines underneath where Team RWBY, JNPR, and ALCE were standing. The roads split forcing the teams to separate individually. He then swung his tail and sent road debris and cars flying haphazardly trying to crush the Hunters. Ruby used her Speed Semblance to dash through to avoid getting crushed by the asphalt and broken car parts as she zig-zagged. Weiss casted a Speed glyph underneath herself as she zoomed to the side. Blake used her cat-like agility to navigate through the perilous hail of debris. Yang simply punched and blasted her way through the mess.

Jaune tried his best to dodge before his clumsiness failed him when he got hit in the chest by a motorcycle. Pyrrha ran through the hail dodging and sidestepping several road pieces and cars while using her shield to deflect some of the projectiles and automobile parts away from her. Nora took the opportunity as she gleefully batted a Sedan back at Grimlock in the chest. Grimlock hissed at her. Ren jumped and leaped from pavement to car in the air and unto a tall apartment building until he was above Grimlock. He fired his StormFlowers at Grimlock from the safety of the building providing fire cover for his friends.

Interestingly, Charlotte used her Semblance to conjure up weapons from past heroes and use them as projectiles to clear away some of the debris. Lizann helped Edgar in avoiding the fallen cars and trucks while Alice took the brunt of Grimlock's attack like what Yang did.

Grimlock lunged his jaws wide open onto Ruby, but she zipped out of harm's way leaving only rose petals for him to chomp on. Ruby zipped and slashed at Grimlock's bird-like, metal feet with her scythe blade. The T-rex tried to stomp her into the dirt, but she proved too fast and small for him to do so. Then he was pierced by ice crystals coming from the snow-white glyphs courtesy of Weiss Schnee as she tried to find any weakness or chink in the armor she can exploit, which was proving to be difficult. Blake avoided the tail as she blasted Grimlock's back while slashing at his legs like Ruby with her katana and guns. Lizann threw her man-sized Spitfire boomerang that spun with three long sharp blades at Grimlock hoping to sever the relatively small arm off, but Grimlock swung his head knocking it to the side of the street causing the irritated Perentie Faunus to hiss with her throat inflated.

However, the openness of the park allowed Grimlock room to shake off the annoying organics off of him and sidestep several of their attacks and counter them with his own with devastating results as Ruby had been tailwhipped to the curve.

"WHOA!" Weiss yelped out of shock when Grimlock quickly turned around spitting out flames at her.

Weiss had to run out of the way and Grimlock swerved around with the flames going in an arc where most had to slide underneath them and take cover. However, some had the unfortunate fate of being burned by the flames as were Yang, Alice, and Pyrrha, who used her shield to block the flames, but she could still feel the blazing heat behind her Akouo.

"P-Money!" Nora yelled out to her red-haired teammate when she noticed that Grimlock was about to do a vertical tail slam onto her. Pyrrha noticed it too and she quickly leaped out of the way before she had hurdle across the street and into an alley when Grimlock swept his tail towards her.

"Nora, look out!" Ruby and Ren tried to warn the Viking Huntress, but it was too late when Grimlock charged and head-butting her through a jewelry shop destroying the entire building in the process. She was sent crashing through several buildings.

"NORA!" Ren hollered out to her.

Grimlock roared before he was pelted again by numerous weapons of ancient heroes and shotgun shells from the furious Yang Xiao Long and Charlotte White.

"DAMN IT!" Yang yelled as she went fired like a mad woman at the robo T-rex.

Then Grimlock responded in kind by jumping high in the air seemingly defying the laws of physics.

"Holy-!" Yang swore before she and Charlotte had barely any time to move out before Grimlock crash landed in between them. The impact sent them sprawling across the roads. Yang was then helped up to her feet by an unexpected visitor…namely in the form of the innocent android girl that Ruby befriended with not too long ago.

"Penny!" Yang shouted with widened lilac eyes.

"Friend! Are you alright?! Are there any wounds that needed to be treated right now?!" Penny asked with concern.

"Nah…I'm fine. My Aura's taking care of that. Let's go!" Yang rushed back into battle with Penny following along.

"Ruby!" Yang hollered out to her younger sister, who saw her and Penny, to which she was surprised to see.

"Yang! Penny?!" Ruby asked after avoiding to be caught by Grimlock's jaws many times.

Penny levitated her swords and they fired green energy lasers at the Cybertronian dinosaur surprising him, which allowed the others to get a clear shot at him or in Lizann's case, get up close and climb up Grimlock's legs and start attacking his body with her boomerang.

"You okay, Ruby?" Penny asked her best friend.

"I'm okay and some of us. The rest…not doing so well, but why are you here?" Ruby asked her in turn.

"I've been given a direct order by General Ironwood to assist you all in neutralizing the ancient unknown terrestrial lifeform. He told me to go ahead of him. He will come, ETA: 10 minutes with reinforcements," Penny stated.

"Better than nothing because this robo dino is kicking our asses all over!" Yang pointed out to Grimlock, who had indeed been giving everyone a lot of trouble in the fight, as he was hardly fazed by their combined efforts.

"I can see that. From what I can tell, this robotic being is sort of like me, yet at the same time, it's not," Penny said as screens popped out in front of her showing compositional analysis of Grimlock, "It's made out of unknown metals that don't belong to any known ones here in Remnant and houses an unknown energy source."

"So?" Ruby said.

"The evidence I have gathered is inconclusive as to whether if it is a lost civilization, or even if it belongs to our planet at all," Penny said being unsure of what to make of it.

"In other words, we don't know." Yang simplified Penny's words.

"That's one way to put it, but what is known is that it possesses a cog of sort that allows it to transform from one form to another," Penny said.

"You knew that thing would transform?" Ruby wondered.

"Did it really?" Penny's response left Ruby and Yang shocked, "What?"

"I thought you said know that the robot would transform," Ruby said.

"I only found out about a peculiar cog-like mechanism in its body that allowed it to transform into something else. I haven't actually seen it transform," Penny explained.

"Well, Penny, it just did from a towering knight an hour ago to the robotic T-rex we're struggling to turn it into scrap metal!" Yang pointed her thumb at Grimlock, who just kicked Pyrrha with her shield up. Jaune was having no luck trying to slash at his boxy head, while having to mostly dodge being burned to a crisp.

"Yang's right, Penny," Penny looked to Ruby as she spoke, "We've hardly made a dent into its armor, while it already tore holes into our ranks!"

"I was about to conclude that it also has the ability to self-repair or heal itself and shrug off your Hunter weaponry and many of our conventional arsenal as well," Penny concluded.

"Shit… that is one tough, resilient son of a bitch," Yang swore in horrified amazement of Grimlock's durability and resilience, "Much tougher than we thought."

"And that's not the only thing. We're out in a very open area for that robot to have free range of movement," Ruby observed that the park space they were in was playing in favor of Grimlock's size and mobility that enabled him to make sharp turns or wide movements that help him sidestep some of JNPR's and ALICE's attacks, "We have to lure it into the docks."

"What? Why, Rubes?" Yang asked her sister and leader.

"That's a great idea! With the sea behind the creature and us and the Atlesian Army in front of it. It would be trapped and such a closed and limited environment might limit its range of movement!" Penny quickly caught onto Ruby's idea.

"And lead it away from the population centers to minimize casualties! I loved how you thought about this, Rubes, you're a genius! My little sis is starting to grow into her role as team leader!" Yang enveloped her sister in a crushing hug almost squeezing her to death.

"Y-y-yang, I-I a-a-a-ap-appreciate the thought, but we're in the middle of a battle. So can you please focus?" Ruby begged to her sister.

"Oh, sorry, Ruby. However, yes, that sounds great and I know just what to do!" Yang had let go of Ruby and ran to her motorcycle called Bumblebee, which was parked on the other side of the park.

"Come on, Penny!" Ruby yelled as she and Penny sprinted towards the battle with the former yelling to Weiss and Blake the one word,

"Weiss and Blake…Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake nodded to Ruby's order and begun obeying it to the letter.

Jaune saw what they were doing and looked back at Grimlock and quickly decided on a course of action.

"Nora, distract the beast with your grenades!" Jaune ordered Nora, which she gladly complied.

"You got it!" Nora fired her grenades from her grenade launcher and they sailed towards Grimlock imploding onto his head as he roared in stunned surprise as one even blasted inside his mouth. He coughed out pink smoke.

That left him open to Grimlock being overwhelm by the blitzkrieg-like nature of Blake and Weiss's synchronized teamwork as they stabbed and slashed at his head, arms, and chest. Grimlock went for a downward chomp onto Blake and Weiss, but both dodged leaving only him to snap at empty air. Weiss took the opportunity as she jumped and twirled about to land on the T-rex's head to stab him in the optic with her rapier. However, Grimlock shook his head, which threw her aim and stabbed the area close to the optic, but it still hurt him like mad as he groaned in pain. Weiss backflipped from the head, and Blake leaped away from Grimlock. Enraged, Grimlock fired his stream of hot flames towards them. Weiss quickly conjured up an ice barrier with her glyph, despite it melting shortly after coming into contact with the hot temperature of the flames.

Then he was shot in the eye by Edgar this time as ordered by Alice while Penny struck his tail with laser beams fired from her swords. Ruby and Nora fired their ammunition together with them giving Alice, Charlotte, Lizann, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha time to reach to the designated target spot as told by Yang when she relayed her sister's plan to them on their Scrolls.

Grimlock growled in peaked frustration after that organic with the hammer that turned into a grenade launcher fired several projectiles at him with one that he foolishly swallowed in his mouth that had a strange powdery texture to it.

Having enough, Grimlock fought back as swung his head towards Edgar as he was forced to slide underneath the narrow gap between his mouth and the street. Grimlock slapped his tail onto where Penny was seconds ago as she the tail coming. Then he went for a biting lunge for Ruby, who zipped away with her Semblance once more. Enraged, Grimlock stomped onto Nora Valkyrie forcing her to dodge. She and Ren regrouped and they stood side by side protectively as Grimlock was about to swipe them off with his tail.

However, in the nick of time, Grimlock was stopped from doing so by a barrage of four shotgun Dust bullets coming from Yang Xiao Long with her biker helmet and googles riding on Bumblebee.

"Hey, Dino Breath, Fossil Knight, or whatever the hell you are!" Grimlock glared at the blonde brawler on her yellow and black motorcycle. He gave a guttural snarl as he stomped towards her, which was the cue for her to throw a flare that she quickly bought from a convenience store to Ruby as she ignited it.

Ruby leaped onto the back seat behind Yang as she used her left arm to wrap around her sister's stomach to hold on for dear life while her right hand held onto the flare now burst with sparks and smoke.

"Hold on tight to me, Rubes!" Yang shouted as she revved up her motorcycle and then sped off away from Grimlock.

Grimlock let out a furious, window-shattering roar from his vocal box and mouth as he started to pursue his attackers.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **Please read, review, fave, and like this new story! Constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames and outright hatred of this story or towards me will not be tolerated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chase

_Transformers_ and its related franchise © Hasbro and Paramount Pictures

 _RWBY_ © Monty Oum (R.I.P.)  & Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter 4: Chase

* * *

Yang speeded her Bumblebee motorcycle down the city blocks with Ruby clutching onto her with her left hand. Her right hand was holding the flare stick that had been emitting spark and smoke that had been trailing behind them.

"Ruby, do you see the beast following behind us?!" Yang shouted to her younger sister. Ruby turned her head around only to see nothing behind them.

"No…we might have lost him!" Ruby yelled.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed.

Then, however, Grimlock stomped from the right side of a road intersection in front of them.

"Shit!" Yang hastily and instinctively swerved around Grimlock's left foot and his right one that almost stomped on them.

"Whoa!" Ruby screeched from the tight maneuvers that Yang had to perform. They sped past Grimlock's tail and the feral Cybertronian Knight in his dinosaur mode turned around to see that the sisters zipped past beneath him. He left off an aggravated roar before continuing his pursuit. His tail left holes in the side of the apartments that it grazed on to.

"Okay, now I can take what I said back! He's gaining upon us!" Ruby confirmed to Yang. The older blonde-haired sister then swerved her bicycle to the right on a road intersection. Grimlock footfalls rumbled the streets shaking up cars and trucks parked on the street. He briefly looked to see where his soon-to-be victims have gone to before he quickly turned his head to the right to see the Bumblebee motorcycle racing away from him with the smoke from the flare stick trailing behind it. Grimlock roared as he chased his targets with gusto.

"We have to get out of the city, onto the highway, and to the road that will lead us to the docks!" Ruby shouted, to which her sister immediately replied,

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know that! I know which roads to go to! Just make sure that robo fossil doesn't get too close to biting our tails off!"

"Um…Yang, you might want to go faster," Ruby said with fear in her silver eyes.

"Why?!"

"Because he's getting larger! Step on the accelerator!" Ruby yelled out of panic as she saw Grimlock sprinting closer and closer to them. Unfortunately, the Rose-Xiao Long siblings were now within striking distance as Grimlock lunged forward with his jaws to the right missing them as Yang swerved to the left only to speed up when he tried to knock them down with his head swing. With quick thinking knowing that they can't outrun him by driving straight, Yang made a quick, tight turn onto another road left of her which caused Grimlock to be disoriented briefly after trying to do a downward lunge, which made him push his momentum forward. He didn't have enough time to make the same turn as he now had to stop himself and run after the Huntresses again.

"You're doing great, Yang! Just need to find Miles Street and that should lead us onto Vale 240 Highway!" Ruby cheered her sister.

"On it!" Yang answered obediently.

However, Grimlock had other ideas as he leaped ahead of Bumblebee and landed 3 miles in front of the sisters. Yang and Ruby screamed from being rudely shocked when they saw the T-rex's mouth glowed ominously with orange fire.

"This is about to get hot!" Yang hollered as Grimlock spit out a row of flames meant for them as she drove her motorcycle onto the sidewalk to avoid being charred. With rapid dizzying turns between the gigantic bird-like feet with such narrow space, Ruby almost fell off the Bumblebee.

"Yikes! Sis!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" Yang had to pull her sister up onto the back seat with her right arm, which was followed by a quick shave with death when Grimlock's jaws snapped behind Ruby. The teeth tore part of her red cape off, which saddened Ruby to a great degree.

"NOOO! My precious cape!" Ruby cried with anime tears falling from her eyes.

"No time to cry for your cape! We have to get to Miles Street, so hang on tight, I'll have to go into overdrive!" Yang declared as she pushed to maximum speed with her motorcycle's engines going at full throttle now racing through an alley with Grimlock snarling angrily behind the buildings.

Weiss and Blake were watching their peers take up positions in the warehouse rooftops, cranes, and the box containers when the former's Scroll rang.

Weiss pressed the call button and heard Ruby on the Scroll.

"Hello, Weiss? Are you and the others are in position?!" Ruby asked frantically on the line.

"Yes! But where are you and Yang right now?!" Weiss shouted, worried that they might have been stopped in their tracks by the mechanical T-rex.

"We're on Vale 240 Highway with the monster onto our butts! We will be heading to you within about 15 minutes!" Ruby ordered.

"Alright, but be careful, you dunces!" Weiss said before the call ended. She then looked to Blake with a serious expression as she said,

"We better take up positions now."

"Understood, let's pray to the gods that they will make it," Blake stated as she ran to the warehouse, scaled to the box container, and jumped from there to the warehouse rooftop. Weiss stayed standing in the street worried not only so much about Ruby and Yang, but also that the giant knight, robo dinosaur, or whatever the hell it was, might be more than meets the eye as she had a nagging thought in her head about something about it. That something, as of this moment, was unidentifiable.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby were on Vale 240 Highway speeding way past the speed limit as they zipped through multitude of cars and trucks causing their horns to honk and some of the drivers yelling at them to watch where they are going or cursing at them.

Ruby was a little offended by their crass words, but she didn't let them bother her as they sped down the highway with the robo dinosaur trailing behind them for a bit. Then it seemingly went on a detour to another lane that was up above the lane that Yang and Ruby were.

Ruby turned around only to find the robotic T-rex not following them.

"Yang!" Ruby hollered out to her sister.

"What is it?! What's happening?! Is it gaining upon us?!" Yang asked thinking that the T-rex was catching up to them.

"No! We've lost it!" Ruby replied, which shocked Yang.

"What?!" Yang turned around in disbelief only to find that her younger sister was telling her the truth.

Then the shadow beneath them grew larger as they looked up to see Grimlock descending from the highway lane above them about to crush them!

"AAAHHH!" Ruby screamed in terrified surprise.

"Oh SHIIITT!" Yang swore with widened eyes as she instinctively pushed the accelerator hard with her foot. Bumblebee barely zoomed out of harm's way as Grimlock's fall caused a huge crater with the cars being crushed underneath his feet and debris and trucks flying all over.

"Look out!" Ruby warned with Yang doing exactly that as she swerved and avoided being crushed by falling cars and trucks with Yang even having to use her left gauntlet to destroy one out of the way.

Then Grimlock spit out a stream of fire that obliterated everything in its path. Yang had to turn to the right to avoid her and Ruby being burned and having her precious motorcycle decimated by the flames.

"He's certainly determined!" Yang commented.

"Yeah, just make he doesn't end us before we can even spring the trap!" Ruby said.

"Don't worry, Rubes! You know me!" Yang affirmed putting her Bumblebee to full throttle.

Grimlock growled before he roared in frustration and ran after his victims in pursuit flattening several burnt automobiles in the process.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I have so many things occupying my time that I can't help but have writing blocks and same goes for my other stories. I hope to get back into the swing of things for my stories for the sake of my readers and fans following me for a long time.**

 **Please read, review, fave, and like this new story! Constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames and outright hatred of this story or towards me will not be tolerated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Trapping Grimlock!

Transformers and its related franchise © Hasbro and Paramount Pictures

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter 5: Trapping Grimlock!

* * *

"Weiss, we're headed your way and the robo dinosaur is gaining upon us! Get into position!" Ruby's voice screamed from Weiss' Scroll.

"Roger!" Weiss affirmed as she stood out in the middle of the road that was situated at the edge of the town with a fish market leading into the seaside port where not only Blake was waiting, but also Penny Polendina, Team ALCE, JNPR, and the Atlesian soldiers would spring the trap on the Cybertronian beast.

The heiress Huntress steeled herself physically and mentally as she equipped her Myrtenaster with the appropriate Dust needed for the trap to work. Five minutes later, her ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of Yang's Bumblebee motorcycle heading her way. No sooner than that, she saw Yang and Ruby made a sharp twist towards her direction.

"He's here!" Ruby screamed to her.

Then the half-sisters sped past her as Yang shouted,

"Slip that fossil up!"

"You got it," Weiss summoned a huge white glyph in front of her. When Grimlock charged into view roaring, she then slammed her rapier into the road, which created a thick sheet of ice that spanned 70 feet across.

That was more than enough for Grimlock to have his feet lose traction with the road as the frictionless nature of the ice caused him to slip and fall on to his side when he tried to turn his gigantic body, head, and tail to stop himself. Due to his great amount of momentum, Grimlock slid rapidly with his back turned facing towards the snow white heiress. Weiss sprung from where she was, landed on Grimlock's thigh and then used it as a springboard as she avoided being in harm's way.

Grimlock's metallic composition created sparks as soon as he made contact with the asphalt of the road. He then tumbled and bounced off dangerously into the docks crashing through the stacks of giant containers and finally into a crane machine twice his size.

The crane shuddered as the foundations were almost destroyed by Grimlock's collision. Seeing the signal and opportunity, Penny launched her swords and the wires wrapped around the arm of the crane. With a phenomenal feat of strength, she pulled with the right amount of force to tear the crane from its steel foundations.

Grimlock was just getting back onto his feet when he heard the croaking of the crane and saw its shadow covering him. The crane toppled onto him when he shrieked in angered shock and terror. Steel structures of the crane trapped and pinned him to the ground as the docks shook due to the combined weight of Grimlock and the crane with a huge dust cloud forming around the crash.

"Now! Fire!" an Atlesian lieutenant ordered his men to fire. They aimed their rifles and shot electric Dust darts while two of them shot electromagnetic nets at the Cybertronian T-rex's massive head. They wrapped around Grimlock's jaws and he swung his head around frantically to get them off. Then he was electrocuted immediately as the darts and nets went into effect.

Thrashing and struggling about, Grimlock was desperately trying to get out of the steel trap.

Seeing that electrocution was taking longer than expected to Grimlock's sterner composition and unbreakable will, Alice, Yang, and Nora decided to take matters into their own hands.

"Okay, it's taking too long to go down. I am going to end this right now!" Alice declared as she activated her Semblance as she grew into her 36' foot tall giant frame.

"Nora, I have a plan! I am going to unleash my supercharged punch into that monster's head. I want you to be close to the area I will punch him so that I can charge you up!" She dictated. Nora nodded her head as she was quickly on board with it.

Yang immediately understood as she said,

"I am going to distract it while you girls finish it."

"Gotcha! Time for the Queen to hammer the nail into this robo dino's coffin!" Nora affirmed.

"Alright, Nora…Go!" Jaune ordered.

Nora charged and propelled herself using shots from her Magnihild. Alice then sprinted forward and slugged Grimlock in the face thrice with her fists before she began charging her right fist with electricity.

Nora then leaped onto Grimlock's head and with his jaws still restrained by the electrocuting nets she used the electrocuting sparks to fuel her strength.

"Sic' him, sis!" Ruby yelled to her older sister.

Yang slugged Grimlock with shots from her Ember Celica to keep him distracted and it worked as the beast was now agitated from having multiple sources bombard him for his processors to comprehend.

Then Alice rammed her charged up fist into Grimlock's head with the sparks reaching towards Nora, which supercharged her as she then slammed her hammer down onto him causing more damage and the blow seemed to completely knock the robo T-rex out short-circuiting him into unconsciousness.

Yang, Nora, and Alice leaped back as their whole respective teams came up to them and inspected their handiwork.

"Whew! That's one tough cookie to crack," Yang joked, which earned her a nudge from Ruby.

"No kidding. This thing's definitely tougher than a Deathstalker. The armor was no joke and I can feel my hand sore from punching the damned mouth. That has never happened before," Alice shook her right hand which was red and sore from punching the Cybertronian metal.

"I'm surprised nothing you punch could cause this," Charlotte examined her leader's hand, "Well, it's not too badly sore, just some antibiotics and bandages should help and the Aura should do the rest in no time."

"Thanks, Charl," Alice said.

"Still for that thing to shrug off our attacks, there's gotta be something about its composition and mechanics, especially when it's able to store a huge club into its body! I wanna dismantle it!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Studying it could potentially boost our technology a hundred years ahead and open up a new door of possibilities," Weiss said, "Though the dismantling part might be easier said than done given how durable it was to our attacks."

"Oh come on, Weiss! We just didn't hit the right spot and I think we got that covered," Ruby brushed off Weiss's last comment.

"I wouldn't be that quick to dismiss it if I were you. If it weren't for the trap, we could still be battling the robot until the cows come home," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we beat the shit out of it. Period. Besides, that thing will probably not be getting up anytime soon after the thrashing we subjected it too." Yang shrugged her shoulders as she said cockily of their assumed victory tonight.

The Atlesian soldiers and Paladins and tanks all surrounded the unconscious Grimlock cautiously. Given the signal, a few of the soldiers slowly crept up to the massive, toothy jaw of the Cybertronian T-rex. Once one got close to the teeth, it gave the jaw a few taps to the mouth with the butt of his rifle.

But that proved to be costly when the red light in Grimlock's eyes flickered back to life and then chomped the few soldiers with its teeth before breaking itself free of the scaffolding of the crane.

"Back off! Back off!" One of the soldiers shouted in panic.

Grimlock spit out fire forcing everyone to back off further from him.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you, Yang?!" Blake shouted.

"Not my fault!" Yang said back.

"Guys, the robot's changing!" Jaune shouted pointing his sword at Grimlock as his body shifted and transformed back from being a T-rex to a towering bestial knight.

"That robo's a glutton for punishment," Lizann pulled out her boomerang once more with everyone prepping out their weapons once more.

Grimlock shook his head as he seemed to be a little lost and dazed before his eyes widened as he seemed to remember something about himself as the electric jolt rebooted his system, his memories, and partially his vocal processors. He then pulled out his spiky long hammer from his back as he growled.

Then he did something that no one ever expected before.

He spoke.

"Me…Grimlock…"

Everyone was taken aback by his primitive talk.

"Did that robot just talk?!" Ruby shouted.

"Me…Grimlock talk. Grimlock…no like…being bozo…for glutton…Me. Be. KING!" Grimlock roared.

* * *

High up in the skies, unaware to all of them, an enormous dark blue shape with batlike wings, twin reptilian mechanical tails, and two bird-like beaks soared above watching the event unfold.

"Oh Primus…this is gonna be a lot more difficult than I thought," the mechanical pterosaur muttered.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Read, review, and fave this story. Constructive criticisms and reviews are appreciated. No flames or outright hatred of the story please or I will report or block whoever's responsible for them.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
